harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Friar
|nationality = |species = *Human *Ghost |gender = Male |height = "Little" |hair = Brown - Chapter 13 (Nick and Other Residents) |skin = Light |job = Hufflepuff House Ghost |house = HufflepuffQuestions and More Questions on the Harry Potter Lexicon. "If a teacher is head of a house, can we assume that they were sorted into those houses when they were students at Hogwarts? Is that also true for the house ghosts?" "Jo's response: (yes)" |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff * (formerly) |theme = hufflepuff |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = hide |hidem = hide |hidea = }} The Fat Friar was a wizard, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. He was a jolly man and very forgiving. He devoted his life to religion and, after his death, returned to the school as the resident ghost of Hufflepuff House. Biography Life The Friar was born no earlier than 982, somewhere in the British Isles. At the age of eleven, the Friar became a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff House and was taught by Helga Hufflepuff in the magical arts the seven years that followed. At some point in his life, he joined the clergy as part of a mendicant religious order, meaning that he spent his life begging in the name of charity. A noble life for a noble man. Apparently, given his physically large appearance, he indulged in the pleasures of food and drink. The Fat Friar's kindness was to be his undoing. He was executed because senior churchmen grew suspicious of his ability to cure the pox merely by poking peasants with a stick, and his ill-advised habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup. Post-mortem The Friar returned from the dead as a ghost, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where he became the house ghost of his former House, Hufflepuff. He has thus far spent the majority of his afterlife within the castle walls along with the other Hogwarts ghosts. After his death, the Fat Friar retained his kind and joyful demeanour. He eagerly welcomed new students to the school and offered assistance whenever needed. 1991—1992 school year Shortly before the Start-of-Term Feast on 1 September, 1991, the ghosts came across the first years waiting for Professor McGonagall, while discussing whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Feast (for he had given the house elves quite a bit of trouble, throwing food and breaking dishes). The Friar was excited to see the new students, and smiled around at them. He later attended the Feast, and waved merrily at students being Sorted into Hufflepuff, notably Hannah Abbott. On 2 September, the Friar haunted the Charms Corridor, chanting aloud as he hovered around. - PS1 version 1992—1993 school year 's five-hundredth Deathday Party]] In the evening of 31 October, 1992, the Friar attended Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party, where he engaged in conversation with a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. This year, the Friar could be usually seen strolling around the Grand Staircase. - PC version 1994—1995 school year In the afternoon of 1 September, 1994, the Hogwarts ghosts gathered to decide whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Start-of-Term Feast. The Fat Friar wanted to give him another chance, but both Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and the Bloody Baron decided against it, as it was Peeves and he could not and did not want to change, and therefore did not deserve a second chance. As a result, Peeves wreaked havoc in the kitchens, spilling soup all over the place and scattering pots and pans everywhere, scaring the house-elves that were present. 1995—1996 school year |left]]By 1995, there was a tetraptych of the Friar hung in the first-floor corridor. He would frequently haunt this area during this school year. It is unknown what he did with the rest of his time. After the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight was passed on 21 April, 1996, the Fat Friar saw Dolores Umbridge fruitlessly trying to get access to the Headmaster's Tower, as the tower had sealed itself against her and later told Ernie Macmillan about it. It is safe to assume that like all other residents of Hogwarts that the Friar did not like Umbridges's presence in the school. 1996—1997 school year The Fat Friar was present in the castle on 30 June, 1997 when Death Eaters invaded the school. It is unknown if he assisted in the ensuing battle or not. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was killed at the hands of Severus Snape in the former's plan on top of the Astronomy Tower. The Hogwarts ghosts were some of the known attendees of his funeral in early July, which most likely included the Friar. 1997—1998 school year On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. By 1 September, 1997, Severus Snape was made Headmaster of Hogwarts while his fellow Death Eaters, Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow became the Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers respectively. The Carrows were put in charge of all discipline and punishments, which were violent. Many people had bruises, cuts, or scars from the evil siblings. It is likely the Friar, as did the Heads of House, tried to protect the pupils from Alecto and Amycus. On 2 May, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts ensued after Lord Voldemort learned Harry Potter was in the premises. The ghosts, likely including the Friar, attended a gathering in the Great Hall, in which Professor McGonagall gave instructions on evacuation of underage students and Kingsley Shacklebolt organised the participants for battle. Later on, the ghosts gathered at the Great Hall, joining the mass mourning over the dead. When the Second Wizarding War comes to an end, it is possible that the ghosts (including the Friar) celebrated Harry's victory and Voldemort's demise. Physical appearance As a ghost, the Friar was pearly-white and slightly transparent, like all other ghosts. He had short brown hair, which he wore with a small tonsure. At first sight a monk, he was dressed in a habit held by a rope belt. He was fat and short, and usually carried a mug with him. Personality and traits The Friar was very cheerful and welcoming, and happily greeted new students at Hogwarts. He also tended to find something to value in anyone and look past their faults, as he always insisted with the other ghosts to let Peeves attend the Start-of-Term Feasts despite his many wrongdoings. He also appeared to be quite sociable, meeting and engaging in conversation with fellow ghosts during Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party. He also seems to have some House pride, as he happily reminisced about his "old House" when welcoming first-years. Despite this, he was always resentful of the fact that he was never made a cardinal. His overly kindness has proven to be his undoing, as he would heal the pox simply by poking with a stick, and pull rabbits out of the communion cup, showing recklessness in terms of concealing his wizardry. Magical abilities and skills *'Healing magic': The Fat Friar was a talented Healer, as he could cure sick individuals magically with the touch of his wand. This meant he was remarkably proficient with the casting of Healing spells. *'Transfiguration': The Fat Friar was proficient with this very advanced branch of magic, as he was able to conjure rabbits from within the communion cup. Conjuration is a particularly difficult form of transfiguration, which is proof of his skill in this field. Behind the scenes *The Friar was portrayed by Simon Fisher-Becker in , the only film he has appeared in. *The Friar is the only House ghost whose death was not discussed in the books. The circumstances of his death were finally revealed via . *The Fat Friar's name is probably a pun on the term "Fat Fryer"; equipment used to deep fry food, such as chips. It is associated with food, as is the Fat Friar and Hufflepuff in general. *Alternatively, the Fat Friar's name could be alliterative and a nod to the character Friar Tuck, as well as the historical Robert Stafford, a real-life chaplain linked to the name Friar Tuck in 1429. *The term "Friar" refers to a man who is a member of a religious order which relies on charity, such as in Catholic Christianity. This ties in with the Friar's religious affiliation during his life. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Der Fette Mönch fr:Moine Gras ru:Толстый Монах pl:Gruby Mnich ja:太った修道士 Category:British individuals Category:Clergy Category:Executed individuals Category:Ghosts Category:Healers Category:Historical figures Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Portraits Category:Wizards